fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: World of Superheroes/Side Missions
New York City These are the side missions for New York City. London These are the side missions of London, England. Asteroid M Asteroid M is special in that it has three missions that run off of each other. Once one is completed the next one is ready to be played. Los Angeles These are the side missions of Los Angeles. Asgard These are the side missions for Asgard. There will also be a three-parter similar to the Asteroid M missions along with the regulars. Sanctum Sanctorum These are the side missions for Sanctum Sanctorum. One mission leads into another, similar to a two-parter. Washington D.C. These are the side missions for Washington D.C. Wakanda This locale is special in that all of its missions run off of each other like Asteroid M. However, there are four missions instead of three. Baltimore These are the side missions for Baltimore. Paris These are the side missions for Paris. Paris also has three missions that run off of each other, similar to Asteroid M. The three connected missions also house the largest roster of characters available to choose from for a side mission. Sokovia These are the side missions for Sokovia. K'un-Lun These are the side missions for K'un-Lun. Hong Kong These are the side missions and the three-parter for Hong Kong. This locale is also notorious for having missions that have more mature themes than the others. Easik These are the side missions for Easik. Xandar These are the side missions and the three-parter for Xandar. This locale is known for being the most expensive as every mission has a prerequisite. Helicarrier These are the side missions for the Helicarrier. This locale is unique in that most of the missions don't even take place on the Helicarrier but in other parts of the world. The Raft The Raft is a locale that got put into the game with the ''Captain America: Dreamcaster ''DLC pack. The locale only features only two side missions and both of them run off of each other. Berlin Berlin is a locale that got put into the game with the ''Captain America: Dreamcaster ''DLC pack. These are its side missions. Latveria Latveria is a locale that got put into the game with the ''Captain America: Dreamcaster ''DLC pack. It has five missions with two of them running off of each other. Sentinel Services Facility The Sentinel Services Facility came with the ''Mutants & Inhumans ''DLC pack. It has three missions with two of them running off of each other. San Francisco San Francisco is a locale that came with the ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Imperium ''DLC Pack. Here are its side missions. Cairo Cairo is a locale that came with the ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Imperium ''DLC Pack. All three missions are connected. Knowhere Knowhere is a locale that came with the ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Imperium ''DLC Pack. Two of the missions are connected. Those are all '''117 '''side missions of the game. Quite a lot of missions, eh? Excelsior! Category:Subpages Category:Missions Category:Subpages Category:Missions